Alice's Story
by rosalie-hale-93
Summary: I wrote this for my English coursework so I had to change the names. It's Alice's story, her waking up as a vampire and finding her new family and the love of her life...


**Creative Writing**

I'd never known my past, I couldn't remember my human life or how I became this way, all I could remember was the searing burning sensation that pulsed through my veins and had woken me up from my nightmare.

I woke up to a crisp white room, small and poorly lit, the room had a small slit window on the back wall that had three rusted iron bars across it.

The room grew darker every time I blinked, the dust flew up around me creating a twister of dust circling around me, my eyes traced the room for an exit, but found nothing. My eyesight was better now more focused, but still couldn't depict objects in the dim light that filtered through the bars.

I tried hard to remember how I got here, but only faint pictures seen through weaker eyes appeared, clouded and insignificant, I could see my parent's faces. Crying. My mother held on to my dad as if he was propping her up, stopping her from collapsing, my dad looked at me with sorrowful eyes, and then they left.

I now remembered how I got here and why the hell I was stuck in this hole. Ever since I was a young child I had seen things, Visions, I could remember the vivid pictures every colour of the rainbow standing out piercing itself into my mind, futures flashing before my eyes, some of them cut short others leading on and on. And just like that, my eyes blurred and I was stood in a large, crisp white living-room, a family stood next to me and Cameron , how I knew this man I did not know but I would find out I needed too.

I was stood next to a woman, Ava-lee, she was beautiful and blonde, her long hair trailed down her back silky-smooth, and dead straight, no hair was out of place. Her skin, alabaster and paper thin. What struck me the most were the family's molten gold eyes, that pierced and etched its way in to my memory.

I began to stand, but as soon as I thought of standing, I was already stood in the middle of the small box cell. This was going to take some getting used to, I flitted towards the door and twisted the handle, to see if the door was unlocked, but the brass handle broke of in my too strong hand. With in seconds, fine metal sand replaced the brass handle I had held in my hand moments ago.

This was not my normal strength, confused and slightly dazed I reached out to push the door open, except the door cracked straight through the middle of the platinum door, silver and impenetrable. Freedom. I broke the door from the hinges and dropped the door to the ground, a loud crack sounded through the long, dark, musty corridor. I stepped over the rubble that was in place of the door and the ground it had fallen onto, the cement was cracked and broken for most of the corridor. The hallway stretched on forever, in both directions darkening as they came to a stop. I ran to the left where I could faintly see a stream of light filtering through and dancing across the floor.

The corridor led to a wide, open room, hallways came off of every side of the room, promising to lead me to an exit. A desk in the middle of the room, told me this was the reception, I looked around quickly searching for any signs of an exit or someone else to help me, nothing, chairs were strewn across the room, some burnt others shattered and cracked. What had happened here? I didn't need to know. The windows were boarded up, making sure no sunlight could break in and that no one could see in.

I ran towards the west side of the room, this hallway seemed some what brighter than the others; this one seemed to scream freedom at me promising to help me. My guess was right, this corridor was shorter than the others, it was one single corridor that twisted along, until it came to an end. A slatted oak door was propped up on one hinge barely hanging on anymore, A cool, fresh breeze blew through the door bringing with it the scent of the forest, that surrounded the hospital and engulfed every inch of the walls.

I pushed the door open as lightly as physically possible for me, the hinge gave way and the door fell to the ground, into a sea of ferns and shrubs, whipping up dust and dirt as it fell, the dust quickly engulfed me. The bright green undergrowth dazzled my new eyes, and senses, bright untainted sunshine gleamed off of my alabaster skin, I glitter…what the?…freak…

Once I was safely outside underneath the thickening deep green forest, no animals around or so it seemed. My eyes went out of focus again, just like before. Instead of the family I saw Cameron; he wore an old military jacket and boots, his hair in disarray. He was walking through a storm, lightning and thunder clapped over head; his hands were stuffed in his jacket pocket and his head bent towards the ground as If he was watching his feet. He was walking to a fifty's styled diner, red and white stools, window booths and an old juke box was in the far corner by the toilets. Waitresses wore red, white and blue dresses and roller-skates, each of them had blonde hair and a pen stuck behind one ear ready to take someone's order.

I ran faster and faster rushing to see him, knowing he would walk in to that diner in a week's time. I was going to that diner, I was going to meet him, then we were going to peter's family and we were going to live with them, this was our future and we belonged to it. We belonged together, this was the way my life was going to turn and stay there locked into place.

I arrived in Texas early the next morning, I had crossed soo many state boundaries I had got bored of counting each one as I passed. I didn't know what town or city the diner was in, I hadn't noticed much else about the area around the diner in my vision I only paid attention to the glorious man that slumped towards the diner. Was it even in Texas? Had I passed it already? It happened again, vision blurred, other pictures dashed and danced across my eyes giving me extra details, specific things to look out for. Like the cities name on the practically ancient wooden sign it was hanging from, each letter held on by one heavily rusted nail, clinging on and swaying every time the wind caught it. The sign read…

Houston, Texas...

population: 2,753,000.

People plodded along the sidewalk with there children close by them…the school run, offices were full, business men scattered the sidewalk, women shopping weaved through the pedestrian traffic. I knew where I was heading now, no doubt about that, my overly sensitive eyes regained focus after a few minutes, I was in Dallas at the moment wondering through the cities, dark, shadowed alley's making sure I didn't attract the public eye, they were knowledge less to this kind of weird, they didn't know I…we existed, we were stuff of night mares, mythical, ridiculous old stories but something to be terrified of…apparently.

I wondered through Corsicana, a small town that lasted briefly as I ran through the town, gathering speed as I closed in on the town limits, eventually I reached Huntsville again another insignificant town, ok maybe everything right now was insignificant to me , the only thing that mattered was finding Cameron which meant getting to Houston Soon !

A few more cities and I was there, Houston Texas population 2,753,000 and I wasn't about to change that either. I made sure not to come in contact with humans, I hadn't drank since I had woken that day and my throat burned and burned making sure that it was second to finding Cameron in my mind. There was just one problem there were going to be human people in that diner and how would I be able to control myself I was having a hard enough time already, everyone smelt soo delicious, appetizing. STOP…this is not who you are Gina, you will not be a monster, get a grip…

I waited in the ally behind the diner, waiting and hoping the storm would come quickly so I could get out of this…this well it was practically a hunting ground for me and it was open season everything was there for my taking and no one would ever know except me…. Lightning shot out of the sky instantly lighting up the deep, purple, grey sky that was sky blue no cloud in sight moments ago, three seconds later thunder clasped and ricocheted off the buildings, echoing around me.

Then I saw him…


End file.
